User talk:Kaai yuki
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kaai yuki page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 00:24, July 2, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Page Edit What do you mean by How did you edit my page? It's simple by the way. If you need any help however, please try asking any of the wiki users here like me or the administrator that have had experience in Wikia. Um............. what I mean is that I saw no changes. Who is this? This is not User:Bunai82, the administrator. I am however, a helper here in the wiki that fixes grammar problems and edits pages to make them look a bit proper. Kiyastudios 02:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios ok.......... Replies Um............. what I mean is that I saw no changes. Who is this? '' It seems that I can't see the changes either. It's probably just a minor edit by the administrator. This is Kiyastudios by the way. I'm a helper here the wiki. Kiyastudios 18:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios ''ok.......... '' Don't be shy to answer. Us helpers here are kind and are always welcome to help. However, we only become pushy and mean if someone doesn't understand the rules of the wiki. Things such as titling images incorrectly don't count for us to get angry at others. We will simply just give you the link to the image policy so you can find out how images are properly titled in this wiki. KiyastudiosKiyastudios Wiki I don't think the administrator would want to put ''stupid things on your wiki like you requested. She can probably become strict at some times. Kiyastudios 18:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios never mind.—Preceding comment added by 24.28.24.125 (talk • ) 16:20, July 4, 2012 . Please sign your posts with ~~~~! I can edit any page on the wiki, so can a lot of other people. And I don't know what you mean by "stupid meme", you will have to explain your request better. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) It means like something viral,you know what an internet meme is right? Well, plus I had nothing else to think of.--Kaai yuki 3:27 PM July 4 2012. ( I don't know how to do this plus I use time another way :P) I know a lot of internet memes by the way. If you want, I can add some memes later on. Kiyastudios 22:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios You mean you want to create your own meme or you want to use a current meme on your page? -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC) yes.sorry I was on vacatoin